This invention relates generally to air conditioning apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure for supporting an air conditioning coil in the base pan portion thereof.
In so called split system or packaged air conditioning or heat pump units, outdoor and indoor coils are provided and are interconnected by way of refrigerant tubing. The outdoor coil generally contains the system compressor and controls, as well as the outdoor coil, fan and drive motor. A base pan is commonly provided at the bottom of the condenser coil for the primary purpose of containing the unit but also for the purpose of providing vertical support both for the compressor and for the coil. The upstanding coil is normally mounted with its lower edge near the periphery of the base pan.
Rather than placing the coil directly in the flat bottom of the base pan, where it will be more susceptible to being covered by the buildup of dirt and the like, and also to the corrosion that may result from the condensation and defrost residue that tends to collect in the base pan, the common approach is to put pedestals or risers between the base pan and the coil to slightly elevate the coil from the base pan bottom. Also, because of the tendency of electrolysis to occur between the dissimilar metals of the pedestal and the heat exchanger coil, a nonmetallic pad is often placed between the two. The common method of attaching the pedestals to the base pan has been by way of fasteners or by welding or brazing. All of these methods have therefore required additional fabrication steps to be performed after the forming of the base pan structure, thus incurring additional time, expense and materials.
Another consideration with regard to the raising up of the coil from the base pan structure is that having to do with the mounting and fastening of the protective grille around the outer side of the coil. In this regard, it is common to secure the grille to the base pan by the use of fasteners that connect the grille to the upstanding skirt at the periphery of the base pan. Unless the coil is raised within the base pan, the fasteners are likely to pass through the base pan skirt and into the coil to thereby damage it. Even if the coil is elevated such as by the use of pedestals mentioned hereinabove, the coil may sag at locations between the pedestals such that when the fasteners are inserted in the upstanding skirt, they may still penetrate the coil.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved coil support structure for an air conditioning unit.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning unit for simply and economically supporting a coil in an elevated position within the base pan structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning base pan structure for simply including coil support structures without incurring time consuming fabrication and fastening steps.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning unit for securing the protective grille to the base pan without the risk of damaging the heat exchanger coil mounted therein.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for an air conditioning base pan structure which is economical to manufacture and effective in use. These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.